


Getting Steamy

by Corpsebridexxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsebridexxx/pseuds/Corpsebridexxx
Summary: Ricky comes over the first day of spring break Momma C announces to ricky that she and Momma D are going on vacation to celebrate their wedding anniversary leaving Nini by herself and leaving her to be in complete control of the house Momma C tells Ricky Nini is just studying to get ahead as she's completely unaware Nini is in the shower*Smut Ensues*
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ricky and Nini are gonna be 18 in this
> 
> Also hello to everyone whom reads this
> 
> I've used wattpad so my formatting may be different then you all are used to
> 
> Also i am writing this on little to no sleep 
> 
> But i was bored and my mind created this scenario

Ricky was so stoked to see his girlfriend and finally spend Spring Break with her he grabbed his skateboard and skated all the way to her house he knocked on the door and was instantly Greeted by Momma C 

"Hi Mrs-"

Momma C's eyes widened and she laughed a little

"I'm gonna have to cut you short Ricky you don't have to ever be formal here your family!"

She embraced the teenage boy and then let go and gave him a warm and friendly smile 

"Please Ricky Make Yourself at home...Nini is upstairs probably studying to get ahead of her classes you know her-" 

Ricky smiled at the older woman he infact did know, His Girlfriend was notorious for trying to get ahead of the rest of there classes that was one of the many things he loved about Nini she was intelligent and there was no stopping her she was independent and strong she didn't need him to do much but they always balance and bounce off each other like ying and yang he took a seat on the couch and Momma C already began asking him what he wanted to drink whilst Momma D was trying to take their luggage to the car 

"I hate to break up the welcoming commitee but Carol and I have a plane to catch-" 

Her wife looked up at her and gave a warm and apologetic smile

"Sorry Dear... I keep forgetting i mean not our trip but i always get consumed in conversation..." 

Ricky looked up at Momma D in Confusion Had Nini plan on leaving or forget to mention they were all going on Vacation 

Momma D saw the look of confusion on her daughter's boyfriends face she pressed her lips together before speaking

"Before you send yourself into a panic Ricky it's mine and Momma C's Wedding Anniversary... were leaving Nini here because she's well of age and it's about high time we treat her like an adult..."

Ricky nodded he got up and attempted to help Momma D and carry their Luggage out to their mini van Momma C And Momma D thanked Ricky and they waved Goodbye 

Meanwhile Upstairs a very desperate Nini stood in the shower she rinsed her hair out her light brown hair now dark due to the water it clung onto her frame her long hair draped down her shoulders and covered her nipples she looked like a mermaid well at least she kinda felt that way once she was finished cleaning herself she kinda leaned against the cold tile in the shower she let her hand drift down and began to play with herself she tilted her head back she had Ariana Grande's Dangerous Woman album playing Dangerous Woman blared throughout the bathroom she let out harsh whimpers 

Ricky watched as the couple drove off he then went back inside and slowly up the stairs he knocked on her bedroom door he gave her a five second warning before opening up to his surprise she wasn't in there he then could hear Ariana Grande's Voice come from her bathroom he knew he shouldn't but he was curious and he felt more drawn to just sneak in sure he didn't have to watch his girlfriend and sure it made him sound like a creep but he was just compelled to as soon as he put his hand on the doorknob his little shoulder angel and Devil sat there trying to guide him his Angel Side told him it was Morally wrong and that was enough to steer him away however the sound of harsh whimpers spilling out of his girlfriends mouth made him more compelled to open the door 

He swore he lost all ambition as soon as he heard her whimper his name he found himself growing aroused he opened the door and let his voice echo throughout the bathroom 

"Princess-" 

She immediately withdrew her fingers she wanted to be upset but she then remembered she made plans and maybe it didn't help that she was moaning so loudly and his name to be specifically 

"Babe-" 

She turned to him and he could barely make out her figure through the steam 

She shook her head and sighed

"Ricky Babe... what are you doing in here?"

She tried to sound calm as if she hadn't been pleasuring herself moments before he decided to come and interrupt her


	2. Chapter 2

Ricky sighed he knew he shouldn't have interrupted or even barged in he knew he had over stepped his boundaries at this rate 

"Sorry Neens"

She narrowed her eyes at him she couldn't believe that was the best he could come up with

"Apology half accepted-" 

He whined like a child who was being denied candy whilst in a candy store

"Neens come on how can i make it up to you?"

She had to admit he was such a golden retriever boyfriend she found it cute that he was pouting 

"Hm i could think of a way you could make it up to me-"

She smirked at him and opened up the glass sliding door 

The steam poured out but he could finally see her figure he was in awe this was better then any porno he had ever seen something about the love of his life being naked and making him beg for her forgiveness turned him on normally he was the dominant one but today was different 

He felt himself grow hard he stripped down quickly and made his way inside the shower he closed the sliding door and grinned down at his girlfriend 

She got down on her knees and pulled her hair to one side she took his cock inside her mouth and bobbed her head

He hissed from the pleasure of her mouth the sight of Nini on her knees was truly enough for him as it is she was like a siren to him 

Nini continued to bob her head she then began to deep throat him tears formed in her eyes as she choked slightly sure her gag reflexes sucked but she wasn't gonna give up this Nini made a rule for herself to never be second best she always had to come out on top or go down trying

Ricky moaned loudly and gripped her hair and pulled it into a makeshift ponytail he didn't wanna cum in her mouth even though the sight of his cum dripping down her lips would of been hot he'd rather be inside of her when he cums he pulled away and pulled her up and bent over to kiss her 

She smiled into the kiss even during sex Ricky could be pretty generous he pushed her back against the cooling tile he teased her pussy with the head of his cock she hissed "P-Please Ricky Please don't tease me!" She begged he finally caved and pushed inside of her she was so tight once she adjusted to his length and Girth he began to pick up the pace and thrust into her with as much speed as he possibly could She was on cloud nine she couldn't even spit out proper sentences all she could do was scream curse words and a few moans she was sure the neighbor would file a complaint Sure to many the sounds of her moans would disgust others but to him it was music to his ears he also loved hearing the sound their bodies made together in his mind it was better than any taylor swift song oh but if Nini could hear his thoughts she'd tell him off that girl was a die hard Swiftie once he felt her began to tighten he lifted up her right leg as much as possible and adjusted himself to go at a certain angle he began hitting her sweet spot finally she came all over his length and he came inside of her "So uh how was that for an apology?" He gave her a goofy grin She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a quick peck


End file.
